


一辆车

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Draco Malfoy, 中文字数2899
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 不知道怎么在文里提到，就在这说一下，私设德拉科是C杯我觉得C杯的胸最好摸了（滚）还有一个小科普:第一次做不一定会出血，措施够完全的话连痛感都不会很强。





	一辆车

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么在文里提到，就在这说一下，私设德拉科是C杯  

> 
> 我觉得C杯的胸最好摸了（滚）  

> 
> 还有一个小科普:第一次做不一定会出血，措施够完全的话连痛感都不会很强。

花洒掉在地上，把他的半边身子淋得透湿，但他无暇顾及。他半裸着坐在浴室的板凳上，应付一个同样半裸着的德拉科·马尔福。

他们刚刚结束一场魁地奇。格兰芬多胜利，当然。尽管这次哈利赢得有些不痛不快；斯莱特林的找球手，也就是眼下把他困在这里的金发女孩儿，从比赛开始的状态就不好。

往常总是比谁都积极地阻挠自己的马尔福，整场比赛都在回避和他的正面冲突——甚至眼神接触。这很不正常，所以赢完比赛哈利想找到马尔福问个清楚，堵在斯莱特林更衣室门口许久也没堵到人，只好落在其他人后面去冲澡。

然后……就成了现在这个状况。

“马、马尔福，你在干嘛？”他不适地调整了一下姿势，试图拉开两人的距离，但马尔福立刻跟着挨了上来。“从一开始你就很奇怪……”

“少废话，波特……”马尔福虚弱地威胁道，一张脸被水汽蒸得潮红，一点威慑力都没有。她极慢地咽了口唾沫，扶着哈利的肩膀往里坐了些，两人的下身严丝合缝地贴到了一块儿。他敏锐地察觉到马尔福的内裤都湿了，因为刚刚的蹭动被拧成了一股，柔腻的阴部紧贴他的大腿。要命，那里甚至现在还在冒水，温热的液滴沿着大腿轮廓缓缓往下流。

“你被下药了？”他艰难地和自己被挑起来的欲望作斗争。马尔福现在明显不清醒，他不该乘人之危——不对，无论如何他都不会跟马尔福做这种事！马尔福讨厌他。

屡次三番被推开的斯莱特林不爽了。她抓住他的手按在自己胸脯上，惊人的柔软让哈利的脸瞬间升温了几度。学院衬衫被水浸湿，隐隐约约透出些肉色和粉嫩的两点。她没穿内衣，哈利迅速反应到。从比赛开始起，一直到现在。

“你是废物吗？”喘了好久，马尔福才难得地吐出一个完整的问句。是个男人，尤其是个格兰芬多，都不会爱听这种话。哈利一冲动，就着手中饱满的胸肉揉了一把。嘴不饶人的斯莱特林一下子抓紧了他的手腕，发出一声柔软的呻吟，和她平常的尖牙利嘴天差地别。她的眼睛都被猛烈的情欲熏红了，湿漉漉的，失尽了平日的锐利。哈利被她的反应吓傻了，僵直了身子，手也不知道该不该抽回来。马尔福把胸部向前送了送:“继续啊，不是挺上道的吗……”

“你、你先放开，我去帮你找庞弗雷夫人来……”

“不！”这时的任性却又和正常时别无二致。或许是对哈利的反应不再抱有期待，干脆地拒绝放行后，马尔福再次扶住他的肩膀稳住自己，开始用胯下贴着他大腿因紧张绷起的肌肉缓缓地前后摩擦起来。她的动作却来越大，也越来越快，用力时还能听见挤压出的粘腻水声。她失控地呜咽着，胸前两团软肉随着动作不断摇晃，实在是不小的视觉冲击。

哈利想起了马尔福给他取的诸多外号，其中他最讨厌的一个就是“圣人波特”。那么这是考验吗？

他不觉得自己是圣人。至少，不是在这种情况下还能保持理智的圣人。

马尔福自己玩得开心，突然被人扣住了腰，还没等她抱怨，就被堵住了嘴。哈利接吻不算很缺乏经验，他含住那两片吐不出好话的嘴唇，它们也和女孩其他部位一样软，带着某种他叫不上名字的唇膏的甜味。那么毒的嘴巴，亲起来却是甜蜜的，他用舌头在上面舔了舔，乘对方还呆呆地张着嘴，一鼓作气地探了进去。相比之下，马尔福的反应就显得过于木讷了，她紧张地捏起了手，任哈利在她嘴里胡作非为。他不禁猜测马尔福之前有没有接过吻，虽然不乏追求者，但确实没见过她交什么男朋友。

他心里一动，短暂地放开马尔福的嘴唇，摸索着解开她的衣扣。胸部那里有些紧，还别了个别针，哈利一开始没想到用意，就先把它摘下来，雪白的胸脯就立刻从打开的衬衫缝里露了出来。他红着脸嗫嚅了句“对不起”，又想到待会儿衣服就要全部脱掉，恨不得对马尔福施一忘皆空。好在女孩这会儿格外安分，低着头看他动作，只有下半身还在小幅度地挺动。他加快动作，迅速把衬衫拉开，对着一边粉红的乳头吻了下去，含在嘴里用舌尖拨弄。马尔福低低地啜泣了一声，脑袋向后仰去，急切地挺着胸。哈利感到自己的大腿上流过了一小股暖流，顿时心痒眼热，用手抓住被冷落的一边大力揉弄。

“啊啊……就是这样，啊……”马尔福的声音听起来要哭了，“干我吧，求你了……”

哈利将另一只手探到女孩的裙子底下，刚一碰到大腿就摸到了一片濡湿。继续往里，触及正在缓慢分泌着水液的所在，那条肉缝已经微微张开。他用拇指和无名指拉开阴唇，将中间两根手指伸了进去，仿佛戳开了水果娇嫩的外皮，更多的水流了出来，将入侵者浇得透湿。湿软的内壁缠着他的手指收缩，他又往里试了试，接着剧烈地抽送起来。马尔福舒服得夹起了双腿，哈利也耐不下心继续做前戏，将女孩抱起来放在淋浴间的地板上，背贴着墙坐好。

“只能在这里了，难受了就跟我说。”他嘱咐道，慢慢分开马尔福的腿，将亢奋的性器送了进去。

考虑到对方可能是第一次，他的动作尽力轻柔，慢慢地顶开肉壁深入。女孩咬着嘴唇，自发把腿张得更开，方便他的动作。咬着牙完全进入后，他刚打算往回抽，就被拽住了胳膊。马尔福睁着双湿润的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他:“先别动……痛……” 

“抱歉……”哈利赶紧停下，揉了揉对方汗湿了的头发以示安慰。他一直都想摸摸马尔福那头无论到哪都各位亮眼的金色长发，平时用香水和发带打理得整齐柔顺，现在却乱糟糟地黏在脸上肩上。这样她也十分漂亮，是不同于平时张扬凌厉的那种好看。

他浅浅地进出着让她适应，直到得到示意才加大幅度。这样一来就更加难以自持，哈利撑住墙壁，剧烈地进出那张紧致的小穴。马尔福无助地呻吟着，被顶得在墙壁上滑动。她抓不住湿滑的地面，哈利抽出时往前滑，又被用力顶回去，花洒喷水的声音和交媾的水声交织着，听得人面红耳赤。

“波特！我要——”马尔福抽泣着抓挠着地板，“我快要——”

湿热的蜜穴深处又迎来一波潮涌，哈利喘息着，在射精之前把性器抽出来，射在了马尔福白嫩的大腿上，很快就被水流冲了个干净。

他疲倦地向后坐在地上，有些不敢看对方被自己操得艳红敞开的部位:“现在你能解释下怎么回事吗？”

“和你猜的一样，我被下了药，”马尔福慢慢并拢双腿，又因为酸痛放弃了，“而且药效似乎还在，所以我们再做一次。”

“只是魔药？”哈利很失望，尽管这确实在意料之内。“那我不能再……这次的事故我向你道歉，虽然我觉得我没有选择。”

眼看他就要爬起来，马尔福一把把他拉住:“你……你不能把我丢下！”

“我帮你找庞弗雷——”

“我说了不！”马尔福大声打断他。“不、不只是魔药。”

“那是什么？”

女孩把头别到一边去。药效显然没有那么强烈了，现在她终于开始害羞了，哈利想。“是一种特制的催情爱情魔药。”

“所以在药效期你会疯狂地迷恋我？”哈利又失望了，“你该知道那是假的。”

“还要再特殊一点，这个药不在特定的人面前不会起效……”马尔福的耳朵都红了。

特定的人……？他是特定的人？哪里特别？这些包含着欣喜的问题一个接一个冒出来，但他还是问出了最后冒出的一个:“你怎么对这个药知道得那么清楚？”

这个问题成了最后一根稻草。马尔福崩溃地承认:“因为是我自己配的！”

哈利愣住了。很容易理解，这就和告白前喝酒壮胆一样，只是对面的人用的方法极端得多。

“就算你不喜欢我，做过了这种事，我也能要挟你很多事，毕竟你这么格兰芬多。”她坏笑起来，“对吧，圣人波特？”

这副样子哈利真的又爱又恨。他一直为经历了战争对方也保持着那夸张讨厌的作风感到庆幸，但现在，他只想……

“你刚刚说药效没过来着？”


End file.
